The sum of $5$ consecutive odd numbers is $455$. What is the third number in this sequence?
Explanation: Call the first number in the sequence $x$ The next odd number in the sequence is $x + 2$ The sum of the $5$ consecutive odd numbers is: $x+ (x + 2)+ (x + 4)+ (x + 6)+ (x + 8) = 455$ $5x + 20= 455$ $5x = 435$ $x = 87$ Since $x$ is the first number, $x + 4$ is the third odd number. Thus, the third number in the sequence is $91$.